A Reason for Feel Alive
by Asahiko Sourei
Summary: My first pic... Junpei mengajak Chidori berjalan bersama mengelilingi kota Iwadotai. Dan yang Junpei menemukan pertanyaan yang sama sekali lagi.


**A Reason for Feel Alive by Asahiko Sourei**

Disclaimer: Atlus

"_Minggir"_

"_Eh...?"_

"_Kau menghalangi pandanganku. Cepat minggir!"_

"_Ha-hai, baiklah. Sumimasen..." "...?"_

"_Apa lagi?!"_

"_Err, nggak apa-apa... cuma, aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang kau gambar..."_

"_Hhh__..."_

"_...dasar gadis yang aneh..."_

_._

_._

"_...kau lagi?!"_

"_Yo! __Aku agak penasaran dengan yang kau gambar. __Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"_

"_......"_

"_...uh, aku merasa iri padamu karena mempunyai sesuatu yang kau jadikan fokusmu. Pasti menyenangkan"_

"_Ini bukan karena menyenangkan. Aku menggambar karena aku mau"_

"_Eh? Tapi bukannya itu berarti kau menyukainya?"_

"_........kau--"_

"_Ah, namaku Junpei. Panggil saja seperti itu"_

"_--Junpei, apa kau mempunyai sesuatu? Sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa 'hidup'?"_

_._

_._

_. _

Pippippii...

Lelaki berambut hitam itu terbangun akibat jam wekernya berteriak berkali-kali kearahny. Dengan gerakan yang agak malas-malasan ia bangkit dan bergeser kearah tepi tampat tidur.

Ditariknya jam weker tersebut dari atas meja dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengucek matanya beberapa kali.

"Sial..." umpatnya pendek seraya mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sedikit. Lagi-lagi benda sial itu membangunkannya dari mimpi terbaiknya. Mimpi yang terus dijumpainya akhir-akhir ini.

Mimpi cewek-cewek cantik berbikini?

Ha. Itu sih dia yang dulu. Ini adalah mimpi sejak ia kehilangan orang itu, mimpi dimana ia bisa kembali bersama dengan gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak kehilangannya. Ia masih dapat berada di sisinya. Tapi, karena permainan nasib yang memang tidak menyenangkan, ia harus 'hilang' dari ingatan dan kehidupan gadis itu.

Namun, apa boleh buat. Lagipula keberadaannya juga berkat 'nasib' yang kurang menyenangkan itu. Orang itu telah menyerahkan nyawanya agar ia tetap dapat hidup. Memang menyakitkan baginya, pernah kehilangan satu-satunya gadis yang pernah ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Menyadari bahwa ia sudah membuang banyak waktu dengan duduk berkhayal di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk optimis, apapun yang terjadi.

"Jaaa! Saatnya kembali ke sekolah!" gumamnya tersenyum sebelum mencuci muka dan mengenakan seragam putih untuk musim panas Gekkoukan Koukou. Tak lupa dengan topi baseball berwarna biru tua kesayangan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

* * *

"Heiii, Junpeiii!!!" teriak gadis berambut cokelat susu memanggil temannya yang baru keluar dari kelas 3-F ketika saatnya untuk pulang.

Bocah bertopi yang sedari tadi menggendong tas ransel dan akrab dipanggil Junpei itu menoleh kearah suara cempreng yang tampaknya dari depan kelas 3-D.

Dia terlihat agak terkejut. Tampak sebelumnya ia sedang melamun ketika keluar dari ruang kelas 3-F tersebut.

"...nghh, ada apa, Yukari?" tanyanya dengan nada datar setelah menghela nafas pendek.

Gadis bernama Yukari itu menurunkan salah satu alisnya. Keheranaan. "A-apa yang salah denganmu, Junpei? Sudahlah. Hei, mau menemaniku berbelanja hari ini? Fuuka dan Aegis tidak bisa ikut, ja—"

"Um, gomen Yuka-tan. Aku sibuk hari ini. Aku ada urusan penting. Jadi aku jelas ge bisa ikut. Lain kali saja, nee?" sembur Junpei dengan cepat, sehingga memotong kata-kata Yukari.

Hal itu membuat Yukari yang memang cepat tersinggung menjadi marah," Cho-chotto matte!! Ada apaan sih?! ...Ah, jangan-jangan kau ada kencan ya, Stupei?" teriaknya dengan jari telunjuknya didepan hidung Junpei.

"Na—nani ga...? Nggak kok. Aku mau makan ramen bareng Kenji. Dan stop memanggilku Stupei! Jaa, Matta ne!"

Dengan langkah yang sangat terburu-buru, Junpei meninggalkan gadis yang pada lehernya melingkar heart chocker itu dengan ribuan tanda tanya dikepalanya.

"...Hee? Kenji kan... disana?" tunjuknya dengan ibu jarinya kearah seorang lelaki berambut cokelat didepan kelas 3-D.

* * *

Cowok yang mengenakan kaos pendek berwarna biru tua dan dilapisi seragam putih Gekkoukan yang semua kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari shinkansen yang baru tiba di Iwadotai Statiun.

Setelah turun dari eskalator, dikeluarkannya selembar kertas putih yang telah terlipat dua kali dari kantong kanan celananya. Di atas kertas tersebut tertulis sebuah alamat apartemen yang mungkin beberapa blok dari stasiun ini.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan kaki menelusuri Iwadotai Strip Mall barulah ia menemukan apartemen yang dicari-carinya. Apartemen itu cukup besar dan terlihat cukup tua namun kelihatannya itu adalah salah satu apartemen elit.

Dindingnya berupa beton kuat yang sepertinya telah bertahan selama dua puluh tahun lebih, dengan cat berwarna abu-abu muda yang masih mulus dipermukaannya. Seperti baru dicat ulang.

Junpei menarik nafas panjang. Ia merasa ragu untuk masuk. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk ketika langkahnya berhenti didepan pintu apartemen itu. Ia sangat bahagia, dan grogi.

Ia memandangi isi apartemen tersebut sesaat, baru ia memasuki elevator untuk pergi ke lantai kedua. Memang benar, begitu dilihat dari dalam, apartemen itu adalah apartemen untuk orang-orang kelas atas. Awalnya memang mengherankan gadis itu bisa tinggal ditempat seperti ini, tapi ia sudah menetahui alasannya.

Sekali lagi dibacanya alamat yang ada pada kertas tadi sebelum menggumpalnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam kantong celana.

Ia melangkah pelan sampai ia menemukan pintu yang dicari-carinya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kayu tersebut, mengumpulkan keberanian, dan mengetuknya tanpa ragu.

_Akhirnya..._

Tok! Tok!

Gadis berambut merah yang sedang duduk di samping jendela di dekat meja makan itu agak terkejut dengan ketukan tersebut. Konsentrasinya terhadap titik gambar pada buku sketsanya hilang.

Dia merasa sedikit kesal. Ia kurang suka jika ia diganggu ketika ia berada pada puncak konsentrasi saat menggambar.

Diletakkannya buku sketsa dan pensil gambar yang sudah agak pendek -karena terlalu sering digunakan- diatas meja makan kayu yang ditutupi kain putih.

Segera ia buka pintu depan tersebut untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya. Dan ia cukup kaget begitu mengetahui siapa orang itu, "...kau?"

"Yo, Chidori!!" ujar lelaki bertopi biru itu sambil menyerengai lebar dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, tanda ia memberikan salam, dari balik pintu.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ya, dia ingat orang ini. Dia pernah bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Tapi... siapa?

"...ah, iya ya... gomen ne, kau pasti lupa namaku kan? Namaku Junpei. Kita pernah bertemu di rumah sakit kan?"

_Oh, rupanya namanya Junpei, toh..._

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dipandanginya lelaki yang mulai terlihat gugup itu. Hal tersebut membuatnya tertawa kecil

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu..." ajaknya membuka jalan agar lelaki itu bisa masuk, "...Junpei?"

Junpei tersentak kaget begitu melihat senyuman yang lama dirindukannya itu. Ia menghela nafas lega dan mengangguk, "...arigatou..."

Tak dapat berhenti ia mengawasi setiap gerakan gadis itu. Ya. Bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum, bagaimana gadis itu menggunakan gaun Lolita Gothic berwarna putih walaupun saat puncaknya musim panas seperti hari ini, bagaimana gadis itu memanggil namanya. Hal itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Meskipun ia sama sekali telah menghilang dari ingatan gadis itu.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Chidori tiba-tiba dengan nada heran. Ia merasa tidak enak karena Junpei terus-terusan memandanginya.

"Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa..."

Ia melangkah masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya, sementara gadis itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ia memperhatikan kamar apartemen tersebut, dan bersiul kagum karena tempat tinggal 'kekasih'nya itu sangat besar. Benar-benar lengkap dengan kamar tidur, dapur, dan ruang tamu.

Ia terus berjalan melewati koridor mengikuti gadis berambut merah itu hingga mereka mencapai dapur. Begitu dipersilakan duduk, ia menurut dan duduk di pinggir meja didekat jendela.

"Jadi..." kata Chidori tiba-tiba untuk membuka pembicaraan, "... bagaimana kau tahu tempat dimana aku tinggal?"

Junpei menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan tersenyum, "Uh, Mitsu... maksudku, salah satu senpai-ku bilang kau tinggal disini. Apartemen ini milik Kirijo Corp. kan? Nah, senpai itu pemilik Kirijo Corp. sekarang..."

"Oh," Chidori pun duduk di sisi meja yang ada di sebelah kiri Junpei, "Bisa suatu saat kau katakan 'terima kasih'ku? Mereka sudah berbuat banyak..."

"Yup" Junpei mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku sketsa bersampul kuning di dekat telapak tangan kanan lelaki itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, rupanya kau masih sering menggambar, eh?"

"Yah, aku suka menggambar sejak aku masih kecil"

Junpei kembali mengangguk, "Boleh aku melihat isi didalamnya?"

"Bukan masalah. Tapi, aku ragu kau akan paham apa isinya"

"...kau sudah terlalu sering mengatakannya..." gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Chidori tidak mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

Perlahan ia buka cover kuning buku tersebut dan mendapati sketsa sebuah pohon yang sangat besar pada sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Pohon yang sangat rimbun. Memang arti gambar itu sulit untuk dipahami. Tapi Junpei merasakan sesuatu yang pasti... yaitu 'kesepian'.

Setelah puas, ia beralih pada halaman berikutnya. Kali ini dia agak syok mendapati sketsa yang sama sekali belum selesai. Namun dapat diyakini, itu adalah sketsa wajah laki-laki. Wajah yang kosong.

"Hei, Chidori" panggil Junpei tiba-tiba, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Chidori, "Siapa yang menjadi model sketsamu ini?"

Gadis itu mendekat agar tahu gambar apa yang Junpei maksudkan, "Oh itu. Dia adalah laki-laki yang tanpa henti selalu mengganggu tidurku. Ia terus muncul dimimpiku. Dan meski bagaimanapun aku mengejarnya, ia tak dapat dicapai maupun hanya dilihat..."

Sejenak gadis itu terdiam dan keadaan ruangan itu sangat hening. Junpei pun juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Namun tiba-tiba Chidori tersenyum dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...aku benar-benar ingin, bukan... suatu saat aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya..."

Lelaki itu hanya diam. Tapi, bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kalimat itu, hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit, seperti ditusuk dengan jarum-jarum yang tajam. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada gadis itu, bahwa ia ada disini. Dia ada bersamanya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa itu sia-sia.

Akhirnya ia menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang biasa, "Tenang saja. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya"

Kemudian barulah ia menyadari alasan mengapa ia berada disini sampai-sampai harus membatalkan semua janjinya kepada teman-temannya.

"Hei, Chidori. Mau jalan-jalan?"

* * *

Dia terus mengikuti langkah lelaki bertopi itu melewati jalanan yang penuh kerumunan orang, tak lupa dengan matahari musim panas yang menemani mereka.

Lelaki itu berbalik dan memperlamban langkahnya agar seimbang dengan gadis berambut merah di belakangnya. Ia menyerengai lebar, dan itu terlihat cukup aneh. Meskipun begitu entah mengapa hal itu sangat dikenalnya dan selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ada banyak sih. Tapi kau pasti akan menyukainya!"

Mereka berjalan bersama diatas jalan aspal di sekitar Iwadotai statiun. Dimana Junpei berhenti sebentar untuk membelikan minuman untuk mereka dari sebuah vending machine.

Baru sebentar mereka disana, Junpei segera menarik lengan Chidori untuk memasuki shinkansen. Ia berencana membawa gadis itu ke Pallownia Mall yang Junpei bilang baik untuk kesehatan di musim panas. Chidori tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia tahu maksud lelaki itu adalah karena tempat ini dipenuhi dengan angin dingin dari AC.

Mereka memasuki Power Record dimana gadis itu menikmati obrolannya dengan Junpei tentang musik favorit. Walaupun jenis yang mereka sukai jelas-jelas berbeda. Sesekali Chidori harus menatap sinis lelaki itu jika ia nekat ingin mengambil salah satu kaset DVD 18+

Mereka memasuki Be Blue V sebentar. Dan gadis itu menemukan sebuah gelang silver simpel yang menarik perhatiannya. Meski ia tak mengatakan apapun, lelaki itu segera membeli sepasang untuk mereka berdua, kemudian memasang paksa gelang itu di lengan kanannya.

Sebenarnya sebelum makan siang lelaki itu mengajaknya bernyanyi di karaoke. Tetapi hal itu jelas tak terjadi karena ia langsung menari lelaki itu menjauh dari tempat yang untuknya 'terlarang'.

Saat akan meninggalkan Pallownia Mall, Junpei masih sempat untuk berbalik dan memenangkan sebuah boneka Jack Frost untuknya. Dan akhirnya ia mau menerimanya setelah orang itu memaksanya berkali-kali.

Ia memang sangat membenci keramaian. Apalagi di tempat seperti Pallownia Mall dan di musim panas. Namun baginya kali ini tak apa, ia sangat menikmatinya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit ia merasa sesenang ini.

Ia benar-benar mendapatkan waktu yang menyenangkan ketika bersama lelaki bertopi ini. Dan ini juga pertama kali dimana ia dapat banyak tertawa dalam satu hari. Semua berkat Junpei dengan lelucon-leluconnya yang bodoh.

Hingga akhirnya siang berlalu. Posisi matahari bergerak semakin ke arah barat. Tak terasa lima jam telah mereka lewati dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Pallownia Mall dan menonton sebuah film marathon di bioskop yang hanya ada di Port Island Statiun.

Sesaat sebelum mereka akan pulang menggunakan shinkansen, Junpei berhenti dan memandangi sebuah bangku taman kosong yang ada didekat toko bunga. Baginya tempat itu dipenuhi dengan kenangan-kenangan yang menyenangkan dan juga tidak.

Ia tersenyum tipis begitu mengingat bagaimana pembicaraan pertama mereka berlangsung. Bahkan ia ingin tertawa mengingat seperti apa ia dan Chidori sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Gadis berambut merah panjang itu tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya dan bertanya.

"Nggak, nggak ada masalah!" Junpei menjawab dan tersenyum kearah gadis itu, "Hanya saja... bisa kita berada disana? Sebentar saja" pintanya seraya menunjuk bangku kosong tersebut.

Gadis itu menggangguk pelan tanpa bertanya apapun kepadanya. Mengetahui jawaban Chidori, ia merasa sedikit lega.

Bersama dengan gadis itu ia duduk di bangku di mana ia pertama kali bicara pada gadis berambut merah yang sekarang duduk disampingnya satu tahun yang lalu.

Tak satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka hanya diam memperhatikan awan-awan dilangit yang oranye terus bergerak bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang berbeda lalu lalang dihadapan mereka, menaiki kereta dan menghilang dari mata mereka.

Hampir tiga puluh menit mereka hanya duduk membisu disana, barulah Junpei bangun dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia berbalik kearah gadis yang paling disayanginya dengan senyum, "...mau pulang?"

Junpei menemaninya hingga ia bisa tiba di apartemennya kembali. Mereka berdua melewati koridor apartemen tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Dan tak lama mereka berhenti didepan pintu kamar apartemennya, dimana Junpei tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bisa kita jalan-jalan lagi besok? Bersama-sama tentunya?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku akan sangat menantikannya"

Beberapa detik berjalan, namun mereka hanya saling diam. Dan akhirnya keheningan itu terpecah ketika gadis itu bertanya sesuatu, "...hei, menurutmu kapan kau merasa paling 'hidup' selama ini?"

Junpei terdiam seketika. Ia merasa seperti de javu ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Saat-saat yang seperti aku rasa, hehe" jawabnya dengan serengai lebar diwajahnya.

Gadis itu kurang memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Junpei, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sangat senang dengan jawaban itu. Dan dibawah kendalinya, Ia menundukan kepalnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai berwarna seperti rambutnya. Ia melepas tangannya dari seragam lelaki itu dan kemudian membuka pintu masuk kamar apartemennya

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal sebentar untuk makan malam? Aku mungkin kurang lihai dalam memasak, tapi... mau mencobanya?"

Sekali lagi sebuah senyuman yang lebar menghiasi wajah lelaki bertopi yang berseri karena senang, "Kenapa aku harus menolak hal seperti itu?" jawabnya seraya masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah Chidori.

Chidori menutup pintu dan tiba-tiba berkata, "...oh ya, cuma sampai makan malam saja. Kau harus tahu itu. Hei, Junpei!!"

_._

_._

"_--karena mulai sekarang aku akan 'hidup' dalam dirimu. Aku akan terus melindungimu. Dan kita bisa terus bersama selamanya. Sampai yang paling akhir. Junpei--"_

_._

_._

**~FIN~**

Haha, selesai juga... ini fic pertama saya.

Memang sih ini cuma sebuah oneshot gaje yang ceritanya ga nyambung, tapi saya benar-benar perlu komentar dan pendapat nih. Please di review yah, di kasih saran juga, demi kemajuan author baru. Please, Please, Please OwO *ditabok karena maksa*


End file.
